16 Twisted
by Purrrin
Summary: What if Seishirou really couldn't feel any human emotions? Would he kill Subaru during their encounter on the Rainbow Bridge?


**16 Twisted**

**Author's Note: **Well, it took me quite a while to bring something to paper again, but I guess it's time for another little story. It's an alternate version of X Volume 16. How the scene might have developed if Seishirou wouldn't have been able to feel anything after all. (But he fortunately did :-))It's a Oneshot and not very long, but I'd be happyif there wassome positive feedback!

**Disclaimer:** Subaru, Seishirou, the cigaretteand the Rainbow Bridge belong to CLAMP ;-)

* * *

Around him, the world seemed totally silent.

A light breeze was pulling at his coat and moving the dark water down there, in front of him.

Subaru took out a cigarette.

_Tonight,_ he thought. _Tonight my wish will become reality._

The touch was sudden. Subaru winced and turned around.

It was him. Of course it was him.

"The ash is going to drop on your hand."

"You care?" The voice was as calm as always, expressing slight amusement. "You really haven't changed a bit, Subaru-kun."

Subaru looked away. "Oh, I _have_ changed, believe me." He said almost cynically. "_You_ have changed me. Even though you don't seem to care about it at all."

Seishirou looked back at him, emotionless. He lifted his other hand in order to take Subaru's cigarette.

Subaru widened his eyes. Blood. The hand was blood-stained. He frowned. "You killed someone here." He said, anger and disappointment in his voice.

Seishirou smirked. "I'm Sakurazukamori, after all."

They started to fight.

Subaru knew what he was fighting for.

He was fighting _for_ his death.

Eventually, Seishirou was right in front of him, lifting his hand.

Subaru didn't even try to parry.

There was a knife-like blow crushing through his chest.

He sank on his knees.

The pain was awful, like a burning fire inside his body. Every time he tried to breathe it got stronger.

He coughed. Blood split on the ground.

Seishirou pulled back his hand.

Subaru gasped. Unconsciously he grabbed the other man's coat, leaning against him.

The pain got stronger, but Subaru smiled slightly. It was over, at last. His wish had been granted. The nightmare was at its end.

"Seishirou-san…" he murmured.

"So now, finally, the Bet is settled." Seishirou said, coldly.

"Yes." Subaru whispered weakly. "It's all over now."

"You don't sound very regretful."

Subaru nestled his head against Seishirou's chest. "I'm not."

"Why wouldn't you be? You didn't succeed in avenging you sister's death."

"I know. But I hope she'll understand."

Seishirou stayed silent. He rested his gaze on Subaru who was clinging to him, breathing hard and dying.

"I'm happy to die at your hand. It was my destiny and it was my wish." Subaru eventually said.

Seishirou made a sound of disbelieve. "Usually, people are not so very happy when they have to 'die at my hand'."

Subaru closed his eyes. "It is because you are special for me, Seishirou-san."

"You're a fool, Subaru-kun. You've always been. The Sakurazukamori's not capable of human emotions. I thought I'd told you."

"You have. But this doesn't change a thing."  
Seishirou pulled him closer. "Then you can't be helped, Subaru-kun. I don't hate you, but I don't love you either, and if I told you, it would be a lie."

Subaru's voice was calm. "It's alright. I have accepted the fact that I will never be special for you in return a long time ago." He trembled slightly. "As long as you don't hate me, everything's alright for me." Although Seishirou was so close to him, it started to get cold. He was freezing.

Seishirou embraced him. "I don't. If that makes you happy."

Slightly, Subaru nodded. He winced. "It hurts so much…"

"Hang on." Seishirou answered, stroking Subaru's back. "Soon it will be over."

Subaru relaxed at Seishirou's touch. "That feels good…"

Seishirou laid his head against Subaru's.

Subaru felt himself getting weaker. The pain was overpowering. With all his last powers, He lifted his head in order to be able to look into Seishirou's eyes one last time. Gold. The familiar gold. He took a deep breath. "Seishirou-san…" He whispered. "…I love you…"

Subaru fell into Seishirou's arms. All power was gone. Seishirou supported the motionless body.

"If I had been able to feel human emotions, then maybe I would have fallen in love with you."

Eventually, Seishirou took the other's hand and closed his eyes.

"Sayonara, Sumeragi Subaru-kun." He whispered, gently placing a kiss on his opposite's lips.


End file.
